Pijat
by shxramin
Summary: Tentang Chanyeol, pijat dan pundak Baekhyun CHANBAEK RATED M YAOI


**Pijat (++++)**

CHAN X BAEK

FF ini spesial buat Mizu *tebar menyan* HABEDE YESS semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, tetep jadi fujo, jangan galak galak entar nambah tua HAHAHA

Btw maaf kalo garing krenyess ini buat ndadakan kayak tahu bulet

So enjoy~

.

.

.

.

(NOVELA VERS)

Baekhyun atau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun merupakan tokoh utama di cerita ini meskipun ada kekasih masa depannya yang akan tampil. Ia baru saja masuk ke Universitas ternama di Seoul dan minggu ini dia mulai pindahan ke asramanya.

Baekhyun itu anak dari daerah agak sedikit pinggiran Seoul. Jadi sedikit banyak ia seperti anak kampung nun jauh dari teknologi yang setiap lihat sesuatu yang keren selalu bilang, wah wow wuih keren dan teman-temannya.

Jadi karena itulah dia membawa satu koper besar, satu tas jinjing besar dan satu ransel penuh oleh sesuatu. Hingga kakak kelas yang mengantarnya heran sendiri dengan tingkah adik tingkatnya ini.

"kamu hari ini tinggal dengan Minseok. Dia kakak angkatanmu dua tahun. Ini kunci gandanya," Jin atau Kim Seokjin menyerahkan kuncinya ke Baekhyun dan disambut anggukan Baekhyun. "selamat datang di asrama kami yaa! Kalo ada apa-apa tinggal datang ke kantor asrama ya~" Jin tersenyum sekilas dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan masuk si suatu kamar. 'yosh semangat Baekhyun!'

Ternyata teman sekamarnya merupakan anak yang mudah bergaul dan sepikiran dengannya meskipun jarak mereka dua tahun. Baekhyun bersyukur bisa sekamar dengannya. Minseok bercerita jika berhati-hati saat menaruh barangnya di lemari. Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung merinding. Minseok tiba-tiba berdiri dan membelakangi Baekhyun. "hati-hati soalnya rak lemarinya lebih tinggi dibandingkan denganmu hahaha" Baekhyun melongo dan seketika dahinya berkedut. "heh emangnya kak Minseok gak pendek apa?! Ih gak nyadari diri!"

(BAHASA GAUL VERS)

Baekhyun udah pindahin tuh semua barang-barangnya ke dalam lemari pribadi miliknya. Tapi tetep aja kagak muat. Gimana gak muat coba kalo dianya bawa barang bejibun dari rumahnya, rice cooker, pemanas air aja di bawa! Minseok Cuma geleng-geleng dan melengos keluar kamar.

Tinggal Baekhyun aja tuh. Dia udah pinjem kursi dari kantor asrama dan dipinjami kursi mini yang bikin dahi Baekhyun berkedut di pojok. Masa ya gak nyadar, Baekhyun itu udah pendek, di kasih kursi pendek. Kapan Baekhyun tinggi yawlaaa

Baekhyun menghela napas berat dan akhirnya pasrah keadaan aja. Dia naikin kursinya sambil bawa pemanas air buat di taruh di atas lemari. Sukses. Baekhyun turun lagi dan milah barang yang kudu di taruh di atas lemari.

Tapi sebelumnya Baekhyun ambil jajanan dari kampungnya dan duduk nyaman di kasur sambil nyalain tivi. Mumpung kakak sekamarnya belom balik, dia jadi serasa pemilik kamar dan gak perlu sungkan.

Pas Baekhyun mau garuk-garuk pantatnya yang gatel, eh si kakak kelas masuk sambil bawa temen. Sialan temennya ganteng lagi. Baekhyun jadi jaim kan. Udah dari anak agak sedikit pinggiran Seoul, bawa barang bejibun sekarang mau garuk-garuk pantat di depan kaka kelasnya. Gak sekalian dia ngupil sambil boker di depan kaka kelasnya.

"aduh Baekhyun biasa aja lagi gak usah sungkan kalo mau garuk-garuk ahahaha," nih ya Baekhyun udah jaim sekarang malu di ungkit lagi ceritanya. Bikin males aja deh, baru kenal juga.

"apaan sih kak Minseok ih, malu tau," Baekhyun duduk tenang kek anak perawan mau dijodohin. Dia natep bingung sama temennya Kak Minseok yang tingginya mau nabrak pintu sama nyentuh langit-langit kamarnya.

Duile, itu orang apa bambu berjalan. Baekhyun menahan tawanya sambil ngamatin wajah orang itu. Hmm ganteng sih cuman telinganya kok kek peri? Eh bukan peri, itu lho pemerannya Star Wars. Baekhyun melamun inget-inget nama pemerannya.

"Chanyeol mau pinjem warna apa?" Minseok tanya ke temennya yang diem aja dari tadi. "Chanyeol? Woy caplang YODA!"

"YODA! IYA YODA!" Baekhyun ketawa sampe mukul-mukul kaki sendiri pas inget wajah orang itu dan pemeran Star Wars. "anjir sumpah ngakak gila!" Baekhyun ngakak sendiri ampe gulung-gulung di kasur.

"eh Baekhyun sehat?" Baekhyun tersadar beberapa detik dan duduk jaim lagi. Aduh mak dia makin malu dan memperburuk image gadis perawannya selama ini. "ehehe sehat kok kak, nih masih bisa nyemil," Baekhyun tertawa garing sambil masukin snack udang goreng ke saos cocolan.

Temennya Minseok Cuma senyum kecil liat Baekhyun. Ia tetep aja ngamatin tingkah laku Baekhyun yang gemesin malu-malu tapi ganas. Eh eh ganas yaa.

(DIALOG VERS)

Chanyeol : "Min, itu sapa?"

Minseok : "dia pindahan dari daerah agak sedikit pinggiran Seoul, nama Byun Baekhyun, freshman lho!"

Chanyeol : "heh lumayan juga"

Minseok : "embat aja semua Yeol, ga usah sisain buat gue"

Chanyeol : "lha si Chen nganggur tuh. Gebet aja"

Minseok : "ogah ah, cowok kek dia Cuma main-main aja kagak bisa serius"

Chanyeol : "lu liatnya dari luar aja sih. Coba aja PDKT pasti seru"

Minseok : "ya lu juga sama. PDKT sama Baekhyun biar tau sifat aslinya gimana"

Chanyeol : "eh sabi sabi ( bisa bisa) taruhan nih ya"

Minseok : "okeh gak takut. Sapa yang duluan jadian dapet apa?"

Chanyeol : "dapet ciuman eksklusif dari gue,"

Minseok : " eh eh inget situ gak level sama saya ya. Inget inget"

Chanyeol : "ya gitu deh, sok jual mahal, ya kali kalo mahal, setengah murah aja bangga"

Minseok : "eh eh "

Chanyeol : "lho eh"

(BAHASA GAUL VERS)

Baekhyun udah bangkit dari jaimnya. Dia mau beres-beres lagi, udah kagak mood gendutin badannya yang gak bisa gendut. Dari dulu ya segitu aja badannya. Ramping ideal sama bokong bulet padet. Lho kok langsung ke bokong sih, lho lho tangannya ya nakal nih.

Baekhyun regangin badannya. Dia liat rice cookernya yang masih diem aja di dalam tas jinjingnya. Yaelah kudu asah otot lengannya lagi nih. Kagak ada ya yang berbaik hati buat mindahin rice cooker ini ke lemari.

Kalo cewek jadi sodara kalo cowok jadi pendamping, eh eh lho kok jadi bahas pendamping. Baekhyun aja kagak punya pacar. Tuh ketauan jones seumur hidupnya kan, hehe tangan nakal, Baekhyun nun jauh disana ngambek tuh.

Baekhyun sekuat tenang angkat rice cooker itu dan mau naruh di atas lemari. Tapi kursinya kependekan, jadi dia jinjit buat nyampein tangannya. Itu masih belum ke gapai. Gagal dah rencananya.

Baekhyun nyoba lagi. Dia jinjit makin tinggi dan manjangin tangannya yang tetep aja jadi pendek. Terus gitu terus. Mau nyampe. Ya terus dan...

 **GUBRAK!**

Baekhyun jatuh gak elit dengan masih bawa rice cooker. Kejadiannya cepet banget sampe kagak sadar apa yang terjadi sebelum kakak sekamarnya buat dia nyadar. Dan tetap ada temennya juga. Wuanjir Baekhyun jaim maks.

"Baekhyun? Gakpapa?!" Minseok goyangin tubuh Baekhyun. Ya setidaknya dia care sama temen sekamarnya yang jatoh, soalnya tadi dia sempet ketawa ngakak sebelum Baekhyun jatuh.

"heh oh ya ya gakpapa hehe gakpapa," Baekhyun berdiri dan tersenyum kaku ke kakak itu sebelum mau naroh rice cookernya. "WADOH!" Baekhyun meringis kecil saat pundak kirinya kek terkilir. Rasanya kek sakit banget tuh pundaknya dan kaku gak bisa di gerakin.

"hueee emak pundak Baek sakit huee," Baekhyun nangis kejer sambil megangin pundaknya yang keseleo. Baekhyun nangis dan sesekali meringis pas gerakin sedikit bahunya. "hueee sakittt"

Chanyeol nepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun dan yang di tepuk nengok keatas. "mau aku pijetin gak?" "hah?"

Minseok gak tau tempat tiba-tiba mekik kenceng dan ngerangkul pundak Chanyeol. "iya Baek, si Yoda ini punya tempat relaksasi. Dia itu jago mijet lho. Keturunan bapakmu ya Yeol?" Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan.

Baekhyun natep Chanyeol dengan tatapan anak anjingnya. Ia ngelap ingus sambil masih sesenggukan nahan tangis. "kak Chanyeol bisa mijet otot?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun tersenyum riang. "oke aku pijetin sekarang yaa"

Chanyeol liatin jam tangannya dan mantengin Baekhyun. "kalo sekarang aku harus kerja kesana. Ya kalo mau sih daftar aja kesana, bilangin aja udah pesen kamar sama Chanyeol, gitu." Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun ngerasa aneh sama kata 'mesen kamar'

"yaudah deh, sekarang ato jam berapa nih?" Chanyeol liatin jam tangannya lagi. "sekarang juga gakpapa, disana juga sepi," tuhkan Baekhyun makin ngerasa ada firasat mesum disini. Aigoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar membawanya ke tempat pijat milik keluarganya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang berganti baju dengan baju handuk dan itu kebesaran. Pundak mulus Bakhyun jadi terlihat dan sekarang Baekhyun malu banget. Anjir cobaan Tuhan manakah yang kamu jalani sekarang.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke ruangan yang Chanyeol bilang. Ia masuk dan suasana jadi remang-remang kek warungnya chilli chilli di pojok kampungnya dia. Baekhyun duduk diatas kasur yang lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya. Kakinya doi goyang-goyangin bosen nungguin Chanyeol yang lama banget masuknya. Yaelah Cuma pijet otot doang ini.

Pintunya kebuka dari arah belakang Baekhyun, ia noleh dan kaget beud. Chanyeol pakek piyama sutra dengan bentuk kek baju handuk dia. Tapi belahan dadanya lebih kelihatan dan lebih macho. Yaah Baekhyun iri sama tubuh Chanyeol :(((

"eh eh bajunya kok gitu?" Chanyeol nata peralatannya jadi berhenti dan natap Baekhyun aneh. "lho emang pakaiannya ini. Kenapa? Suka?" Baekhyun di skak sama Chanyeol. Ih emang sih Baekhyun suka tapi ya gak mungkin lah Baekhyun terus terang ngomongnya. Gak macho ih.

(DIALOG VERS)

Chanyeol : "mana tadi yang terkilir?"

Baekhyun nyentuh bahunya dan meringis sakit. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengambil pelincin dan menuangkan sedikit ke bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun : "aduh sakit"

Chanyeol : "tahan sebentar. Gak pernah gini ya?"

Baekhyun : "iyalah, ini sekali aku ngelakuin ini"

Chanyeol : "makanya masih bagus kek gini"

Baekhyun : "iyalah aku rawat baik-baik. Aku mau punya badan bagus"

Chanyeol : "iya deh, tapi emang bagus kok. Putih mulus"

Baekhyun : "aduh kakak bisa aja deh"

Baekhyun : "aduh kak! Sakitttt"

Chanyeol : "tahan ya, sebentar lagi mau selesai kok"

Baekhyun : "nghh ahh sakittt suer sakit kak"

Chanyeol : "iya iya kakak tau. Tahan bentar yaa entar enakan kok"

Baekhyun : "emang kaka pernah kek gini?"

Chanyeol : "gak pernah lah, kaka yang diatas terus"

Baekhyun : "ehhh maksudnya yaa"

Chanyeol : "hehe kaka yang bagian mijet kan posisinya di atas tuh"

Baekhyun : "aduh iyain aja deh ya wkwk"

Chanyeol : "nih gimana udah gak sakit kan?"

Baekhyun : "iya kak ih udah enak"

Chanyeol : "tapi besok balik lagi kesini"

Baekhyun : "harus ya kak?"

Chanyeol : "iyalah, biar gak nambah sakit lagi. Biar rileks ini"

Baekhyun : "yaudah deh turutin aja pokoknya sembuh ya"

Chanyeol : "dijamin sembuh kok"

Baekhyun : "bayar gak kak?"

Chanyeol : "bayar pakek cinta aja kalo bisa sih"

Baekhyun : "cintaku gak di obral lho kak"

Chanyeol : "aduh diskon aja deh ya wkwk"

Baekhyun : "hehe tembak aku dulu dong, baru aku bayar pakek cinta"

Chanyeol : "hmm besok aja deh ya"

Baekhyun : "eh cie besok kapan nih?"

Chanyeol : "banyak tanya deh. Masih sakit gak? Udah enakan?"

Baekhyun : "iya kak enakan. Aduh enak banget"

Chanyeol : "kaka kan ahlinya"

Baekhyun : "udah sering gini kak?"

Chanyeol : "gak sih, biasanya kaka bagian yang pijet aroma bukan pijet otot. Beda lho"

Baekhyun : "kapan kapan ya pijet aroma wkwk"

(NOVELA VERS)

Baekhyun ngerasa aneh sama dirinya. Badannya merinding setiap kali tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pundaknya. Dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya seperti di aliri listrik statis yang tersalur dari jemari Chanyeol.

Selain pundaknya sudah mendingan, jantungnya berdetak kencang setiap remasan dan pijatan dari Chanyeol. Kulitnya sensitif apa tangan Chanyeol bikin tubuhnya sensitif sama sentuhannya?

Di pihak Chanyeol, ia merasa tegang merasakan kulit mulus Baekhyun. Apalagi pundak putihnya bikin pikiran Chanyeol kemana-mana. Ia merasa tubuhnya lain setelah menyentuh pundak Baekhyun. Apa ini?

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Meresapi perasaan aneh masing-masing. Baekhyun aneh dengan tubuhnya yang tegang oleh sentuhan Chanyeol sedangkan tubuh Chanyeol bereaksi keras saat menyentuh kulit mulus Baekhyun. Jangan-jangan...

"besok kesini lagi ya dek?" Chanyeol menghentikan pijatannya dan memijat beberapa bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Saat ke perut Baekhyun menghentikannya. "ahh kak jangan sentuh ke bawah lagi. Kulitku sensitif di area itu," chanyeol terdiam mencerna kalimat Baekhyun. 'menyentuh, sensitif...' Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Gila gila pikirannya meliar.

"jam berapa kak besok kesini?" Chanyeol menatap jadwal yang ada di buku catatannya. "jam tujuh malam aja ya? Besok rame banget soalnya," Baekhyun mengangguk dan turun dari kasur. Chanyeol sempat melirik ke arah bokong Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

"iya?"

"kamu seksi kalo pakai baju itu,"

.

.

.

.

.

(BAHASA GAUL VERS)

Baekhyun di buat galau oleh tingkah Chanyeol. Gila omongannya kemarin seenaknya bilang tubuh Baekhyun seksi. Tapi ya setelah dari tempat pijet itu Baekhyun langsung curhat ke Minseok tentang tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

Minseok bilang sih Chanyeol gak pernah berbuat berlebihan kek kemarin dan kata Minseok mungkin aja temennya itu tertarik sama Baekhyun. Dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun menjerit kaget.

Hel to the lo, hello. Pliss ya Baekhyun baru aja sehari ketemu Chanyeol. Eh tiba-tiba Chanyeol ngerasa tertarik sama dia. Chanyeol bahkan belum tau kalo Baekhyun pas PMS (pra mid semester) bakalan ngamuk-ngamuk dan alay gak jelas gegara tugas yang bakal numpuk.

Tapi Minseok nyemangatin Baekhyun buat percaya aja sama hatinya. Kalo hatinya nyaman sama Chanyeol ya bilang aja suka, itu berarti cinta pandangan pertama dan Baekhyun baru ngerasain indahnya cinta setelah itu. Baekhyun makin galau mak.

"udahlah Baek, gausah sok sok galau kek perawan. Lu tuh suka sama dia dan dia juga suka sama lu. Apa yang susah?" Minseok gerah dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang menjelang jam pijetnya makin galau tingkat dewa. Astagaa muka Baekhyun pasti merah nih. Ya ada benernya juga sih omongan Minseok tapi cara jalannya itu yang susah. Baekhyun selama ini play-hard-to-get jadi Baekhyun gak bakal tersentuh hanya dengan gombalan garing cowok lain.

"haduh kak Minseok bikin aku makin galau deh. Gimana dong, sejam lagi berangkat:(("

"Gini aja deh Baek. Kamu sekarang ngerasa gimana di hadapan Chanyeol?" Minseok ngelus pipi Baekhyun sayang, aduh serasa kakak adek beneran.

"Aku ngerasa nyaman sih tapi kan kita baru pertama ketemu kak. Aku takut ini cuma perasaan sementara," Minseok hanya tertawa ringan.

"Percaya aja sama hatimu, oke? Tuh Chanyeol udah jemput," Baekhyun noleh kaget ke arah pintu. Chanyeol berdiri disana dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia membawa sebuah payung dan jasnya sedikit basah. Keliatannya sedang hujan di luar.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya kak," Baekhyun pamit dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Sempat kagum dengan pakaiannya Chanyeol. Ia memakai jas panjang warna abu-abu dengan dalaman sweatshirt dan celana kain hitam. Wuih Baekhyun makin jatuh hati nih.

(NOVELA VERS)

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil layaknya Baekhyun seorang putri lantas Chanyeol masuk ke sisi lain dan menjalankannya.

"Awalnya aku ingin memakai motor." Chanyeol membuka percakapan. "Tapi saat keluar ternyata hujan turun deras, makanya aku memakai mobil."

"Lho kak emang anak asrama boleh bawa mobil," Chanyeol tertawa sekilas. "Kakak gak tinggal di asrama dek," "eh gitu yaa maaf deh,"

Mereka mengobrol seru sepanjang perjalanan ke tempat pijat milik keluarga Park. Dan Chanyeol benar, disana masih ramai oleh pengunjung meskipun jam sudah malam dan hujan deras di luar.

"Langsung masuk aja. Dan masuk ke kamar kemarin. Aku udah bilang ke ayahku kok," Baekhyun mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil. Ia pertama kali masuk saat keadaan masih cukup ramai. Beberapa pegawai seperti bisik-bisik menatap Baekhyun. Ia sih tidak ingin berburuk sangka tapi memang mereka melihat Baekhyun dan berbisik sedikit keras seperti, "jadi dia ya? Lumayan sih," "maniss pantes tuan muda jatuh hati," "mukanya itu lho gemesin," dan lainnya. Baekhyun nyoba gak peduli dan ia jalan cepat ke kamar yang kemarin ia datangi.

Baekhyun sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Ia juga sudah duduk siap di atas kasur. Tinggal nunggu Chanyeol datang. Eh ya kesannya kayak mereka melaksanakan malam pertama saja.

Baekhyun noleh ke arah pintu dan liat Chanyeol masih kayak kemarin. Makin seksi sekaligus keren. Aduh duh Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri. Chanyeol menyiapkan barangnya dan bersimpuh di belakang Baekhyun. Ia menyibak handuk bagian pundak . Ia mengoleskan cairan pelicin dan mulai memijat Baekhyun

(DIALOG VERS)

Chanyeol : "gimana udah gak sakit kan?"

Baekhyun : "iya ih kak, kakak jago banget. Enak sekarang,"

Chanyeol : "serahin aja kayak gini ke kak Chanyeol hehe jadi enakan kan?"

Baekhyun : "kaka emang jago wkwk enteng banget lho kak jadinya,"

Chanyeol : "iya udah nikmatin aja"

Baekhyun diam dan meresapi pijatan Chanyeol.

(NOVELA RATED M VERS)

Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Baekhyun dan ia ingin Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol menghentikan pijatan di bahu Baekhyun dan melanjutkan pijatannya turun di daerah punggung Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sambil tiduran aja ya?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memijat bagian pinggang Baekhyun. Adik angkatannya menyanggupi dan menidurkan diri di kasurnya. Chanyeol naik dan memijat punggung Baekhyun dengan cara menindih bokong Baekhyun.

"Aduh duh enak kak,"

Chanyeol mulai kepanasan, ia memijat makin turun ke arah pinggang dan akhirnya menyentuh bokong Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang kaget.

"Boleh aku menyentuh bokongmu?" Wajah Baekhyun memerah malu. Ia ingin berkata kasar namun malah anggukan yang ia berikan.

Chanyeol memijat bokong Baekhyun, ia meremas dan menekan pipi bokong kenyal itu. Sungguh itu adalah godaan terbesar Chanyeol dan dia sudah tidak tahan.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun kembali terkejut saat Chanyeol mencium bibir merahnya ganas. Baekhyun membalas ciumannya dan memeluk leher kakak kelasnya erat. Baekhyun tahu ini salah, mereka belum ada hubungan tapi sudah seperti ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah merah Baekhyun. Ia mengelus wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun, maukah kamu jadi kekasihku?" Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tak bisa berkata, terlalu kaget dengan ucapan tiba-tiba Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui. Yah daripada ia munafik dan mengkhianati hatinya? Ia benar-benar menginginkan Chanyeol dan kakak kelasnya itu menawarkan? Tentu saja ia menerimanya.

Chanyeol kalap. Ia menciumi wajah Baekhyun lantas turun ke lehernya. Ia menjilati dan menyesap leher itu. Hingga warna merah keunguan terlihat.

Baekhyun membuka baju handuknya dan mendekatkan wajah Chanyeol kearah dadanya. Dengan senang hati, kekasih barunya itu menjilati putingnya. Chanyeol menjilat memutar sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menjilat puncak dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah kecil dan meremas rambut Chanyeol. Penisnya menegang karena sengatan rangsangan dari Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu semakin turun dan mencapai penis kecilnya.

Chanyeol meremas dan mengocok penisnya. Baekhyun tersentak, dadanya naik dan desahan keras otomatis ia keluarkan.

"Ohhh Chanyeol.. hhh kak~" Chanyeol mengamati dalam diam ekspresi kenikmatan kekasihnya. Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum ia menatap selangkangannya sendiri. Adik kecilnya menegak.

Chanyeol menghentikan kocokannya dan melepas celananya. Ia serampangan melepas baju handuk Baekhyun dan memposisikan dirinya di tengah sekangkangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan sayu mengawasi gerak gerik Chanyeol yang sedang mengusapkan pelicin pada penis dan lubangnya. Chanyeol beranjak menindih dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun. Ia mengecup kecil bibir Baekhyun dan mengangkat kakinya.

"Boleh aku masuk sayang?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Chanyeol mewanti penisnya menyodok.

"Akhh hhh Chan ghh" Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit dan panas di lubangnya. Chanyeol dengan sekali hentak langsung memasukan penuh penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun.

Setelah kekasihnya itu mengangguk pelan , Chanyeol mulai bergerak maju mundur di tengah selangkangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah saat kepala penis Chanyeol menyentuh ujung lubangnya. Ia mencengkram lengan berotot Chanyeol yang semakin cepat menghentakkan penisnya.

"Ouhh nghh yaa disituuhh nghh" Chanyeol tidak panjang lebar untuk kembali menyodok titik itu lagi dan lagi. Ia menggeram nikmat dan hanya mengawasi ekspresi Baekhyun yang makin membuatnya terangsang

Baekhyun ikut meremas penis Chanyeol dengan otot lubangnya. Ia merasakan jika penis Chanyeol makin membesar di lubangnya. Chanyeol mengocok penis Baekhyun yang akan mengeluarkan spermanya.

Ya selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit mereka melakukan seks dan kini klimaksnya. Chanyeol makin percepat sodokannya dan mrncengkram pinggang Baekhyun agar tidak bergerak liar. Baekhyun mendesah kencang tidak peduli jika suaranya terdengar hingga keluar ruangan.

"Ohh Chanyeol.. kak aku nghh ahh," Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya, spermanya muncrat ke dada Chanyeol serta dadanya sendiri. Chanyeol makin bernafsu dan segera menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun ahh" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, meresapi kenikmatan yang ada di penisnya. Spermanya memenuhi lubang Baekhyun. Cairan kental itu meluber saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum memeluk leher Chanyeol erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," "never Baekhyun,"

.

.

.

.

.

(CHAT ROOM CHANYEOL DKK)

Chanyeol : " Ping! "

Kai Kim : "apaan wey pagi-pagi nyempam "

Chanyeol : " cuk ini udah siang. Kagak kuliah lu?"

Kai Kim : "bajing gue telat. Sialan!"

Chanyeol : "yaelah si item kagak berubah "

Xiuxiu : "ada apa Chan? "

Chanyeol : "gimana videonya? Hot kan?"

Kris Wu : "yaelah cuma semenit dibilang hot"

Chanyeol : "bersyukur dah lu liat penis gue"

Lulu : "video apa?"

Hunse Hunhun : "nggakpapa sayang, yuk bobo lagi"

Chenchen : "desahannya Baekhyun mantab elah "

Chanyeol : "yoi pacar gue. Baik kan gue kasih cuma semenit"

Kris Wu : "kurang anjing "

Tao panda : "Kris ge ngebet banget "

Chenchen : "pacar lu pengen begituan tuh "

Chanyeol : "WKWKWKWK "

Kris Wu : "videonya buat simpenan bebeb Tao:* "

Chanyeol : "anjing najisun"

Chenchen : "anjing najisu(2)"

Lay : "halo guys, aku jualan kripik ceker lho! Gak ada yang mau beli kah?"

.

.

Read by 10

.

.

Lay : "kacang njiir"

.

.

.

.

End!

Ini spesial maljum plus hadiah telat untuk MIZU :* HBD yaa beb moga kita berdua lancar hadapin UN besok aamiin !

Review kritik dan sarannya guyss

Thanks a lot! ^_


End file.
